Fuera de control
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Una noche como esa, de luna llena. El descontrol esta en el aire y los colmillos son mostrados... el cuerpo pide saciar la sed. -Craig... por favor, vete- murmuro el rubio entrecortadamente.


Pido disculpas, recuerdo que desde que saque el fic "Fangs" dije que sacaria mi idea Twaig, pues aqui esta, perdonen la demora :D

Esto es parte de "Fangs: Version completa", quiza haga mas y de distintas parejas :DDD

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

**Fuera de control**

La escuela llevaba un ambiente tétrico. Los pasillos estaban en algunas zonas con luces y otras no, dando un toque macabro con el contraste de la pared.

La noche abarcaba todo el cielo y aquel ambiente nocturno atacaba dentro del centro educativo… ya que ese día era distinto a cualquiera.

Habían elegido la escuela para esa noche en especial, ya que si estaban en un sitio publico seria muy peligroso para los _humanos._

- Tweek…- Craig se arrodillo frente al rubio mientras este se agarraba de los cabellos y los jalaba con fuerza.

- …- Tweek solo jadeaba agitado y con la cabeza gacha, movía sus manos alborotando sus cabellos mas de lo que estaban.

- Tweek ¿Estas bien?- se acerco y con suavidad sostuvo las manos del rubio, apartándolas de las hebras doradas- ¿hay algo que pueda hacer?- su expresión seguía neutral, pero su voz mostraba preocupación hacia la persona que amaba.

- Si… tienes que irte… por eso ¡ngn! hemos venido todos aquí- Tweek se soltó rápido de las manos de Craig y aun sin levantarse del piso retrocedió mas, casi hasta que su espalda tocara la pared de aquel cuarto de enfermería escolar- ve con Cartman y Bebe.

- No- dijo con firmeza el ojinegro, volviéndose a acercar a Tweek.

- Craig…

- ¡No Tweek!

- ¡Craig! ¡Ya basta! Vete con Cartman y Bebe, ellos te protegerán…

- No necesito protección, Tweek- le grito Craig cogiendolo de las mejillas y levantándole la cabeza, cerro los ojos al segundo y se dejo llevar, uniendo sus labios con los del rubio y separándose al instante, apenas habia sido un roce- quiero quedarme aquí, contigo- y volvió a unir sus labios con los de Tweek… siendo correspondido por el rubio, pero el azabache tuvo un respingón al sentir dos cosas punzantes rozar sus labios.

Tweek se separo después de aquel contacto y Craig abrio sus ojos, asustado y sorprendido.

- Por dios… Tweek- murmuro al ver el rostro del más bajo.

Debió suponer que en cualquier momento la transformación se daria.

Después de todo, el motivo por el cual estaban en esa situación es por que aquella noche era luna llena… y muchos vampiros se esconden aquel dia, otros aprovechan y salen a "comer"… por que en las noches de luna llena es cuando los vampiros pierden el control y su cuerpo pide que su sed sea saciada.

- Craig… tienes que ¡gah! irte- las manos de Tweek temblaron e intento separar a Craig, pero cuando lo toco alejo sus manos rápidamente, abrasándose a si mismo.

Tweek jadeaba y temblaba mas de lo habitual, sus colmillos ya estaban a la vista y sus ojos estaban dilatados, cual animal perdiendo el control.

- No puedo dejarte asi…- pero fue interrumpido cuando Tweek lo cogio de los hombros con una fuerza sobrehumana, provocándole dolor.

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que mi cuerpo pide sangre?!- dijo de forma alterada y mirando a Craig con desesperación.

El azabache miro a todas partes, hasta que hallo una jeringa sellada en el piso, tratando de ignorar el dolor de sus hombros la cogio.

- Entonces toma de la mia- la mirada neutral del mas alto habia sido hace un buen rato sustituida por una de preocupación y miedo.

- No puedo…

- Esto te calmara…- el azabache hizo un ademan de inyectarse para sacarse la tan nombrada sustancia rojiza de su cuerpo, pero la voz, casi en grito de Tweek lo detuvo, sin mencionar que el rubio lo habia agarrado con fuerza de la muñeca donde cargaba la jeringa.

- No lo hagas…

- Pero…

Craig callo cuando sintio a Tweek lanzársele encima, dejandolo echado en el piso. El rubio se poso sobre sus caderas y lo sostuvo con una increible fuerza de las muñecas, reteniéndolo.

- ¡TWEEK!- grito asustado, pero el rubio abrio la boca, dejando a la vista del azabache sus grandes y peligrosos colmillos, los ojos del ojiverde se habian dilatado por completo. En ese instante iba a acercarse de forma rapida al cuello de Craig…- ¡DETENTE! ¡POR FAVOR!

…

…

…

El rubio detubo su futura accion y se quedo estatico, viendo a Craig fijamente a la cara. El azabache tenia los ojos cerrados y temblaba, si tuviera sus ojos abiertos se veria lo húmedos que estaban debido a la acumulación de lagrimas.

- Craig…- el azabache abrio lentamente los ojos, chocando miradas con Tweek, notando que el rubio ya no tenia los ojos tan dilatados. Estaba tratando de controlarse- y-yo… no me perdonaria si algo te pasase… no quiero lastimarte ¡gah!- el rubio lo solto y se alejo- por favor… vete.

Craig se incorporo y se levanto, aun mirando a Tweek.

- Perdóname- susurro Craig, sintiendose culpable por todo lo que habia pasado- fue mi culpa…

- No…- una pequeña sonrisa, un poco agotada, salio de los labios de Tweek, cosa que hizo que Craig derramase unas lagrimas- yo me disculpo, solo querías ayudar y gracias por ¡agh! eso.

El azabache asintió y se acerco un poco a Tweek, en mas bajo ya no trato de alejarse.

- El tiempo se acaba, tienes que salir de aquí y cierra con llave, por favor, ve con los demas- Tweek lo miraba agotado, pero la sonrisa no salia de su rostro. Aunque se sentia fatal por no ser él quien pueda proteger a Craig en ese momento.

- Esta bien…- Craig sonrio levemente y volvio a besar a Tweek, este correspondió.

El beso habra durado poco, pero el sentimiento fue inmenso.

- Cuídate- el rubio le dijo eso, con lo poco de control que le quedaba.

- Suerte- le sonrio Craig, dirigiéndose a la puerta- y se fuerte.

Sin mas, salio de ahí, deseándole lo mejor a su amado e hizo lo indicado.

- Fin -

* * *

Bien ^^

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP :D

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ;3


End file.
